FP - December, 2396
This page chronicles posts #7281-7400 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2396. *FP - November, 2396 *FP - January, 2397 Earth Plots First Week UNA-KORAN JATAR is a Federation News Service reporter and has snuck into the court house to get information on a trial. While taking pictures of Admiral Thay, his camera is taken and ANNA-ALEENA THAY befriends him with an offer to get it back. ANNA and JATAR work together to distract the security guards, finally getting the camera back. Afterwards, they make plans to go on a date to the beach! Back at the Una residence, N’LANI UNA and HAYDEN LIU are warming up together for her athletic tryouts. After their run, more than friend feelings some out and then young couple have sex. Meeting for their date, ANNA is thrilled to have such a hot guy like JATAR giving her attention. The feelings between them become obvious and the teens succumb to hormones on the beach. Getting hot and heavy, they decided to make it back into the house. JATAR brings ANNA to his room and the couple have sex, this being the first time ever for the both of them. The next day, JATAR is back at the courthouse spotting ANNA and lets his thoughts get away from him. DENORIAN THAY overhears and has the sex talk with his daughter, voicing his concerned. DENORIAN then decides to give the boy a scare and calls in a favour from Captain PATRICK REESE. In Toronto, MERIK EVEK ha finally finished up for the day after the avalanche. MINIYA MUNROE comes to see how he is doing, but he ends up collapsing with hypothermia. The doctor wakes up in a hospital the next morning, pleased to have Miniya in the room with him. Second Week Doing his friend a favour, PATRICK REESE calls in UNA-KORAN JATAR into security and scares the kid with forging an ID card as well as statutory rape for his involvement with Thay’s daughter. Once properly scared, the boy has a talk with Denorian. JATAR is told there would be no charges against him if he fesses up to his parents, so he calls CATHASACH UNA and explains what he did. More please than shocked, Cath congratulates his son on losing his virginity. Now home, JATAR is visited by BAYLEE SEN-RITALL who is looking for information about her father who disappeared in 2381. Jatar offers to help, but asks for money. Returning back to the house, BAYLEE is eager to find out more information. Only LUKE UNA is home and finds the Trill girl a bit too overbearing. Baylee finds Luke too much of a wuss and invites him to her place to expand his mind! JATAR and ANNA meet up again and he tells her about the new rules for hanging out. He is allowed at the Thay’s twice a week, at his place once and away from each other once. It’s restrictive but Anna cope with some more lovin’ ;) before she is able to meet LUKE at dinner. Opting to go to BAYLEE’s place, LUKE finds she is kind of strange and refuses her offer to help her design/read weapon schematics. Worried that she is coming on too strong, ANNA and JATAR finally get the chance to chat about each others and their likes/dislikes. Jatar tells her there is a holodeck in the house and they decide to go kayaking. At home, DENORIAN is able to sense the confusion in ANNA and confronts her. She asks about her hormones and how normal they are so Thay tries to explain, holding up his promise that she can talk to him about anything. Now working at the Brazilian Children’s Center, MERIK EVEK is getting accustomed to the goings on. He is told the children’s reading hour is about to happen and LALI MUNROE is the one to give it. She is a local celebrity model and poses for pictures before her and the doctor flirt. Lali reveals that her mother is none other than Questa Damar! Pissed off about Damar, MERIK ends up hurting his hand. Trying to hide it from MINIYA MUNROE helps little and he gets upset that she let him put his foot in his mouth about Legate Damar. Feeling like he put her off, he apologises and invites her to dinner. On the date, MERIK and MINIYA have a nice dinner in, as the doctor shows off his cooking skills. Opening up more of himself, Miniya starts to trust him and they go out dancing! Third Week Back from their dancing, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA MUNROE find themselves reluctant to say goodbye. She does so first but Merik lingers enough to change her mind and the two begin some heavy making out. One thing leads to the other and Merik gets her off but it’s soured by feelings of guilt. He attempts to make her feel better and reassures her that everything was normal. Feeling bad for a lie, UNA-KORAN JATAR seeks out ANNA-ALEENA THAY to confess. He explains to her that to work for the FNS he had to be 18 so he forged his legal documents. Jatar is, in reality, only 17 and that disappoints Anna but sh understands and they remain a couple! Worried about the confession, ANNA tells DENORIAN THAY about it and wonders if she was too trusting. He tells her that it was a little mistake and that their relationship was whatever she made of it. In the evening, JATAR is back at work when he is mugged. Kidnapped, he finds himself in the evil clutches of GWEN DELANE who brainwashes him in her first step to revenge against Admiral Thay! Fourth Week Now that UNA-KORAN JATAR has been brainwashed by GWEN DELANE they set her plan in motion. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is furious when an article comes out in the News about her father and confronts Jatar. He plays coy until he gets her alone and subdues her enough to beam her to Delane. Once with DELANE, ANNA is subjected to brainwashing as well, via subliminal messages and aversion therapy. She is released with a new found trust for Delane and a healthy weariness of her father. Getting home, ANNA exchanges some nasty words with HEIDI THAY then goes to her room. Angered by the news when he gets home, DENORIAN THAY confronts his daughter, shocked at her behaviour and attributing it to her relationship with Jatar. At a San Francisco highschool for students whose parents are professors or a rank of Captain or more, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has discovered that Anna Thay is starting a new Equal Representation group at school which includes Romulans. Disgusted, she shares this with her Caitian friend NORBERT MADDIX who is shocked that Anna would be so weird. Arriving home, NORBERT tells his mother, CADENCE MADDIX, all about Anna, his crushes and she confesses how she and Corban were each others first times. Back at the school, EDWARD ELBRUNNE realizes that his half-sister, Sam, has a crush on a Caitian and tells his father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. Andrus is more than upset and starts to think of ways to keep the teens apart. Bajor Plots First Week Continuing to strengthen their sibling bond, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE opt to go camping. But Karyn has some tricks up her sleeve and opts to liberate her half-brother from his girlfriend with a sexy addition of the Bajoran girl Shani. Benjamin succumbs and has some fun with the girl ;) eling guilty that he cheated on his girlfriend, BENJAMIN confesses to his dad, MARCUS WOLFE about what he did, but Marcus doesn’t seem too upset. #12 December, 2396 #12 December, 2396 #12 December, 2396